


Pueblo - Against My Will I Stand Beside My Own Reflection

by trishabooms



Series: Pueblo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pueblo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishabooms/pseuds/trishabooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 6. The apocalypse has been averted; Lucifer is back in his cage but not without a heavy cost. Both boys are damaged and no longer able to hunt. Dean badly injured in a solo hunt gone wrong and Sam has been shattered by the memories of his time as Lucifer’s vessel and the time he spent in the cage. To protect them, from demons and hunters alike, Castiel has taken them to live amongst the pueblo dwellers of Mesa Diablo, watched over by their Shaman; Abuela Elena.<br/>Written for mini_wrimo, spn_30snapshots, Table 4, prompt 15: Laughter<br/>Title taken from Linkin Park’s ‘Crawling’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pueblo - Against My Will I Stand Beside My Own Reflection

Sam felt awkward in his body, as though he didn’t belong there anymore. His arms and legs seemed too long, too heavy and cumbersome. Moving his limbs seemed to take too much thought, too much effort and he felt clumsy and uncoordinated, the grace and control he once had all but gone.   
  
Lost in thoughts of how he used to be, he paused in his walk, pressing his hand against the bare skin that lay beneath the thin cotton of his shirt, feeling the prominent ribs bones beneath his flesh. He knew he shouldn’t be able to feel them, see them, not like this. He hadn’t always been this thin. He had lost weight and muscle tone while he’d been sick, at the time it was happening he hadn’t been in any condition to care. Now he felt strangely self conscious.  
  
His memories of what went before Lucifer, before the cage, were fragmented and confused but they were slowly coming back. Most of them featured his brother, Dean.   
  
As he stepped out from the shade of the buildings the sun almost made him recoil, go back, but he screwed up his eyes and made a half hearted attempt to shade them from the glare. He took a few more tentative steps before glancing back at the place where he was living, knowing his brother and the old woman, Abuela Elena, would be watching him. He’d not come this far unaccompanied before and he felt strange, nervous and uncertain if he should turn back, but instead he made himself walk a little further. Dean wanted him to try, he knew that, and pleasing his brother was one of the few things that still felt right to Sam.  
  
A noise, a voice, startled him; a different tone to the calm, quiet ones he’d grown used to, it was young, loud and he shied away from the sound.  
  
 _“Ver si puedes cogerme!”_  
  
The voice belonged to a child, a young girl with a bright summer dress and dark plaited pig tails, who ran out from around the corner of the nearest building, almost running into him.  
  
A group of others, boys and girls, equally young, were chasing her and they were laughing, a sound so innocent, so good. It was a sound he thought he’d forgotten.  
  
He had a memory of how it felt to laugh and with that memory came a host of others, so many they almost overwhelmed him and he felt himself stagger. He struggled to keep his feet under him, keep his eyes on the children as they raced off around the corner and out of sight.  
  
His eyes blurred suddenly and he felt dampness on his cheeks; tears that he couldn’t stop.

End


End file.
